True Loves Suppose to Last forever, Right?
by lilaznpinky525
Summary: *~*COMPLETED*~*After 3 years away from Hogwarts, it been 5 years since Cho and Draco have seen each other, but then Cho invites him to her wedding,So Draco makes a plan to destory them, But will he get Cho Back before its to late?(Ch 14 up) R/R PLZ!
1. The Plan

Shopping on fine Saturday afternoon were Cho and Shaina, although they haven't seen each other for three years since their days at Hogwarts, Cho and Shaina felt as if they've seen each other since then and that drove them crazy. As Shaina and Cho fought over who didn't call after they promised they would call. But since each of them had their own lives to attend to the left the subject alone after Cho whacked her on the head with her purse and Shaina kicked her in the knee.  
  
" So." said Shaina hesitating to ask her, "how's it been with Harry?"  
  
"Fine, why do u ask?" She said obviously curious since she made that face why the hell do you want to know  
  
" Well, it just that last week at the Leaky Cauldron, on my date with Ron who is by the way cute, I saw Harry with that bimbo Hermonie, whom by the way broke Ron's heart, stupid bitch, at the new restaurant that they opened there." As Shaina finished she started taking in deep breathes since all she said was in one sentence.  
  
Cho was shocked with this stupid thing that Shaina had done to make a point that Harry could be cheating so she waited tell Shaina was able to breath normally before she began to speak (this took quite a while.)  
  
The only thing that Cho had running through her head was if Harry was cheating. But she soon realized what a stupid idea that would be for that to happen because come on it was Hermonie  
  
But the only thing that came out of her mouth was "Well.." Was all she can mutter still thinking, " maybe they went out to discuss business plans, since they work together and all, or maybe there discussing what to get me for my birthday in a couple of days."  
  
"But judging by how close they were sitting next to each other it didn't look like they were discussing anything dealing with business at all, but you know what do I know? It still could be about your birthday." She trailed off into some sort of daydream I guess something having to deal with Ron since she was smiling like she was announced queen of the world and everything went her way.  
  
As the day passed bye still shopping at the American malls in the State they stumble into and old friend, Leilani who was walking with her boyfriend Andrew who seemed quite surprise on how much money on girl could spend in a day if you looked in to his eyes as he is looking a Leilani with the same smile Shaina showed in her daydream.  
  
The three began talking again after Leilani let him free to go to some store his wanted to go to. The 3 began talking about what they've done of the past three years since Hogwarts. Shaina went on about Ron and how much of a bitch Hermonie was and how she hated her a planned to kill her if she comes near Ron. Leilani went on about how great Andrew was and how he proposed. Cho talked about Harry and how much she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.  
  
Mean while at Harry and Cho's apartment, Harry has been spending his day with Ron. Ron telling and retelling about how wonderful his date with Shaina was and also going on about why Harry was still talking to that slut Hermonie, who was now with that dumbass Draco Malfoy, and why he should already ask Cho to marry him. The more Harry thought of what Ron said about marrying Cho he began to wonder if he was really ready to get married if he should ask her tonight and sure enough with a jump off the bench, they were sitting, on Harry pulled Ron dragging him off the bench and shoving him into the car, a speeding his way to the Jewelry store buying an engagement ring. During that day he also arrange plans to eat at some fancy restaurant which he, Cho, Ron, and Shaina will attend to, and that's when he'll do it, ask Cho to marry him. 


	2. The Proposal

Later that night Cho returned home after her somewhat a reunion with her friends. She opened the door and was startled to the surprise of finding roses on the floor, which lead to a letter on the coffee table from Harry, she read the letter out loud after putting the flowers into a vase. As she read it she began to blush.  
  
Dearest Cho,  
  
I missed you today hoped you had a great time with your friends as I did with Ron even though she just went on and on about Shaina. Well anyways meet me at that on fancy French restaurant (the one with a really complex name) I have a surprise for you and by the way Shaina and Ron will also be there. So meet me at around 7:00.  
  
See you soon! Love, Harry  
  
Ending the letter in giggles, Cho began to wonder what the surprise in a moment of awe, but she quickly showered and got dress with only 5 minutes to spare, she spent it wondering about the thing that Shaina had brought up at the mall and began to wonder if he was cheating. She began to laugh at the thought of that because it seemed that she new Harry loved her and new that he like women's who are all natural at the chest area, since remembering back to last summer when Hermonie, who was unfortunately lacking in breast, asked her if it was a good idea to get implants because Draco said it was. Then she started laughing at the result of last winter implantation where her hooter could poke out an eye out.  
  
As the 5 minutes went by she managed to run in her high heels in her tight red dress. As she got there she managed to spot Hermonie, which was quite a surprise since she wasn't mentioned in the letter. She arrived to the table greeting every body and whispering to Shaina look at those . she says that they make her feel more balance and just a couple of days ago she bent over to tie her she and feel over knocking out most of what was in her tank top out. They both began to giggle as they turned over at Hermonie adjusting and readjusting her bra. AS each person stuffing their mouths with food they had seem to gone full before dessert, but then again who could turn down a chocolate mousse cake? But before dessert Harry decided that's when he would announce Cho's surprise gift. He took her hand on to the balcony and told her to look at the sky, and there in a cloud of smokes were the words Cho will you marry me? To her amazement and shock then she looked at him going down one knee and proposing to her again.  
  
"Cho, I know we've been through a lot together and have been only dating for a while and I can't really seem to imagine what my life would be with out you. I feel like we are already married anyway. So to that will you marry me?" Pleaded Harry. And to that Cho jumped into Harry's arms and said, " I'll marry you." And to the end of that sentence lead to a passionate kiss and a chocolate mousse cake. Everyone still in awe about it finally spoke and congratulated them as they all left the restaurant and went home.  
  
Hand in hand on the why home Cho admiring her ring and Harry admiring her, she finally turned to him and said the most sacred 3 words I love you. To that she and Harry had kissed again and ended up doing a little too much to celebrate. They awake from that day deciding whose family they were going to tell first. Since Harry's parents were dead the closes thing to that was his Uncle Vernon (Whose a pain in the ass,) Aunt Petunia (Now a Hooker down the street trying to support Dudley,) and last but not least Dudley (Who was asked to be a sumo wrestle when he turned 14,) who weren't to found of him till after he left there home. So they decided one telling Cho's family. They got set on aparating to London instead of getting all messy with floo powder. As they arrived to Cho's parents house Cho started prepping Harry outside of the door.  
  
" Harry there are some things you must know about my parents before we enter." She said in one breath, "first of all you must greet my mother in a polite manner and my father is a little hard to understand and it irritates him to repeat things more than one time so you keep everything you say to him short and simple." As she was about the third thing he mother interrupted taking them inside the house. As the shock of the news that the were going to get married Cho's mother quickly got on the phone and called everyone in her family.  
  
Mean while in a dark cave in London, lay Hermonie on the bed half naked watching Draco out side with a cigarette in his hand smoking his way to death. She arose out of bed and walked over to him and said after jumping on his back like he was a horse,  
  
"Your going to die if you keep smoking." With that he threw her on the bed and said, " well I have nothing to live for anyway," just when she was going to say what about herself he said, " that includes you to. The only thing I had going for me was Cho back in our sixth year at Hogwarts and here you are in my cave half naked with your fake breast as my replacement for her." He said that putting a smirk on his face and began walking to the other side of the bed and said, " I can't believe she's going to marry that wannabe Potter, His a complete dumb shit." And with the end of that sentence Hermonie got up from bed sat on his lap bit her lip and started sucking on his neck and said, " don't worry baby, we'll get that bitch back for what she's done to you," going a gain for his neck, he suddenly pushed her off and Shouted out, " Cho is not a bitch, and I bet she'd be a lot better than a bimbo like you. Hell I'm willing to bet my life on that. Now get out of my sight." And with that she picked herself up bit her lip in a seducing way put on her clothes and said "See you tomorrow for our next session." 


	3. The Reunion of the Past

Days passed since they told Cho Parent s that they were engaged and it was soon time to tell Harry's side. Although Harry's nonstop twitches one the plane to London Cho began calming him down bye the reminder of,  
  
" Wouldn't be a shock to them to find you were engage first and Dudley still hasn't gotten his first date?" At the thought of that he began to laugh as he pictured Antoinette the only girl suitable for him since she was as big as him. Antoinette was a person that Cho has worked with at the Ministry of Magic; they were assigned to study why most muggle girls enjoy pop music. Harry would remember the first thing Cho Said when she came home. " That fat ass bitch at my lunch today and kicked poor little Vannie (Cho's cousin) out of the way to the cafeteria. At the thought of that he remembered how the day Antoinette had come over to work in the assignment as Cho left the kitchen for a second and Harry had come out to greet her He remembering finding her shirt lifting up showing all that blubber under her stomach as she stuck her head in the cabinet (where they kept all their sweets) stuffing her face in to a bag of hot cheetos. And as Harry tapped her on the back to say hi and what are you doing, she got startled and she feel backwards on him all 275 lbs of fat had landed on his arm and broke it. As he spoke of that moment out loud they both began to laugh. As they arrived at the airport Harry's twitching began to come back as His uncle pulled up to the lane and came out to bring in their suitcases.  
  
As uncle Vernon greeted Harry he kind of gave him a pat on the back and a wild hand shack and a kiss on the check to Cho as if she was some sort of doll to break the arms off of. As they got in the car to Harry's surprise Uncle Vernon had offered Harry to sit in the front along with him. The started off with a conversation that began with Uncle Vernon saying, "So how long are you staying with your fiancée Harry?" "Well." said Harry, " I guess we'll being staying for a week. Hey wait a minute how did you know she was my fiancée?" "Well." Uncle Vernon said in a jolly type of way, "it's pretty obvious considering she was wearing a ring and you taken the time to go by plane instead of doing what your type does just to tell us something important." He said grinning as if his life had been finally going his way. "Well, it was Cho's idea to come be plane after she heard the story about the Weasleys coming by floo powder through the fire place." Harry said. "Well then Harry," he said staring at Harry and pointing his finger at Cho "you must be very lucky to have found someone like Cho, because unlike your Aunt Petunia she is smart and she knows that we like things done normally." He said still as jolly as ever. Cho didn't get a chance to apologize since she had fallen asleep in the way over to their house.  
  
As they arrived at the house Aunt Petunia had greeted them and began to speak to them in the living room. She started if with "Well as you all know that I've been a hooker just because Vernon and I had a little financial problems and needed the extra money to feed Dudley, well anyways after I got arrested and it got on the news too, I've decided to retire form that life and Vernon and I have decided to do what normal people get a loan." The all clapped as she finished her sentence and took a sit. Harry stood holding Cho's hand and began to speak, "I have an announcement to make, but I'd like to wait till Dudley would come out," and with that Uncle Vernon screeched for Dudley to come down here, "Dudley come down here, Harry Has an announcement to make." Then as a large rumble started to come about. Cho started staring at her glass of water and watching the water rumble. She held on tight to Harry's hand and gestured towards the glass of water and with that as the rumbles got louder Cho had let out a scream and shouted, "Run Godzilla's coming! Duck and Cover!" As the rumbles became louder the glass of the window broke and with and other rumble the picture frames have all broken and all the glasses of water had broken. As Cho kept screaming along with Aunt Petunia, as they were running around the house to save the other things and Aunt Petunia's hair coming undone she suddenly broke down in to tears.  
  
Screaming " I don't want to die!" As the rumbling ended they all saw Dudley trying to squeeze through the door and said, "What's all the racket about?" Cho and Aunt Petunia who just realized that it was just Dudley they both began to blush. As Dudley took a sit on the couch taking up most of the space Harry had to pull out Cho since she got stuck between that massive amount of lard. Harry held Cho's hand staring deeply into her eyes and then began to speak, " well as you all know that you are the closest thing to a family that I got, besides Sirus but he died, anyways I'm here to tell you that Cho and I are getting married." As he ended his sentence they all applauded and Dudley with his massive foot stomped on the floor repeatedly causing Cho to trip every time he stomped and Aunt Petunia to jump in the air and back down to her chair.  
  
Meanwhile back in California, Hermonie's date with Draco had started and to his pleasure the plan was going to work out perfectly. Hermonie had transformed herself in to Cho's body along with obtaining her voice too. As they began to have sex they made it look like as if Cho had really been with Draco that day doing it. "So why Cho dare I ask," as Draco stared with a smirk on his face while having sexual intercourse with Cho at the video camera (Hermonie transfigured into Cho) "why are u marrying Harry again? I mean do you actually love him"  
  
The response given was "No I don't love him I love you silly, and also that I'm marry him marry because I feel sorry for him and that no one can know about us duh." And with that, they finished off the whole intercourse thing with great pleasure during it.  
  
With that Draco took out the tape and sent it the tape to you signed bye a concerned. As he finished placing the tape in the box and gave it to Hermonie to send to Harry when she knows he's alone by himself. With that Hermonie reappeared as herself and started smothering Draco and kissing him all over but once again he pushed her aside and she feel on the floor although feeling nothing for her not even a bit of sympathy for her as she lay there on the floor with all her muscles in pain. She got up and started giggling. "Draco why do you fight your feelings about me so much?" she asked in a seducing way.  
  
" I've told you a million times Hermonie, I don't love you, you mean nothing to me, you are scum between my toes a fungus in my garden a piece of shit on the floor." He said. With those words just spoken he told her that, that tape would surely break up Harry and Cho. With that Hermonie left after being told she never wanted to be seen again. 


	4. The Questions and Kiss

Still at Uncle Vernon's house late at night when everyone was still sleeping Harry and Cho couldn't help be awake, still talking and planning out their wedding and giggling at the thought of Snape in white in stead of black, and plus the snores of Dudley and the loud rumbles of the house since he was kicking the wall they just couldn't sleep at all. They planned on having all Family member's on one side and friends on the other. Later in the morning Harry and Cho rose up after the 2 minutes they could sneak in before the Great Sir Dudley the Chunky, had woken them up shouting and screaming for them to wake saying part of the line of Fat Bastard in Austin Powers "Get in me Belly!" to this Cho had screamed and fully made Harry awake as Dudley kept bouncing the house kept rumbling and shaking. As they got changed for breakfast, Dudley still on his so called "diet" raced down the stairs rushing towards his breakfast of doughnuts, cereal, bacon, pancakes, and sausages, and left over pastries from last night's dessert. As he ate Cho couldn't stop stating at him since she has never seen anyone eat like a barbaric animal, especially not in her family. As Dudley slowing stopped shoving things in his mouth to make a sentence he started choking and coughed up a piece of last nights cupcake into Uncle Vernon's mouth as he was yawning. With the fear of that happening to her and the disturbance it caused in her mind she ran into the restroom and began vomiting. After that incident Harry and Cho left for their visit at The Leaky Cauldron, where they had planned to meet the Weasleys for lunch.  
  
Arriving a bit early, they decided to see how much the place has changed since they were younger. And being the famous Harry Potter, many of his adoring fans had appeared out of nowhere screaming for Harry's autograph, as Cho was pushed a side by his fans making her let go of his hand, Cho had sat there at the bench in front of the wand shop, where they were to meet the Weasleys, staring at Harry with so much love in her eyes which was horribly ruined by the sight of one of Harry's fans (Nicole) flashing him like a mad women. Cho giggled a little and helped Harry get away from the reporters of The Daily Prophet.  
  
Finally as the crowd had moved to another area still looking for Harry they meet up with the Weasleys and told them about their engagement, which mad the twins or just Fred grow anger looking as if he were to sock Harry right then and there, because he loved Cho and no one knew it. As Harry turned to face Fred to ask how he felt about the news he all of a sudden changed his words to,  
  
"Hey Fred, what's wrong with you?" And Fred being the dumb bum that he is forgot that Harry was there, and went pink and said,  
  
" don't worry Harry just constipated that's all." They all began to laugh after Mrs. Weasley smacked him on the head an ordering him to go to the bathroom.  
  
As that day ended they said their goodbyes and parted that night. Harry driving back to The Dursleys' house, with Cho a sleep with her head rested on his shoulders, he began thinking of the future with Cho with the wedding at a beach and having the reception on the beach under the stars in a see- through tent and Cho in his arms dancing the night away. At the house Harry picked up Cho out of the car and carried her to the bedroom and joined the Dursleys for dinner. Dinner ended short that night considering every time someone turned around or faced the other way Dudley would snatch their plate and move all the food on to his plate and quickly placed it back before anyone had noticed it was gone.  
  
Later that night Harry had gone to bed wrapping his arms around Cho, who was still peacefully sleeping and then all of a sudden as Harry was about to close his eyes sleeping next to his love, Dudley had opened the door and hoped on the bed making Harry wake up, scream and fly up in the air and landing back on the bed. As they turned over to Dudley about to say what the hell are you doing? But just before they could get a word out Dudley butted in,  
  
" Tell me about this Antoinette person." And with that demand coming from the over sized whale Harry began with "Well." he hesitated and began again, "she's is as big as you, she has a big of a stomach as you, and she is Mexican." Ending with that and decided to lie down again Dudley had spoken him up to tell him more. Disturbed with Dudley's blubber giggling on his arms she got up and said this, "I'll tell you more if you would please stop giggling." He stopped immediately and so Cho began, "She's perfect for you in every single way, she can cook, she can eat,"  
  
interrupted with Dudley's eager question, "Is she hot?" Cho hesitated to answer and with the moment of silence on what Cho should say Harry began to laugh hysterically at the question, Cho finally spoke and said "Well." still thinking of what she should say, "did I mention she can eat?"  
  
Dudley grew more curious and repeated his question in another form of usage, "Well um. Cho you did say she can eat but hat I want to know is if she's hot?" with that there was another silence and with a final breakthrough in Cho's mind she smiled and said  
  
"I'll only tell you if you promise to do 3 things 1 you must never come in here while we're sleeping, 2 never ever jump in the house only outside, and 3 never ever ask me if Antoinette is hot again. Okay?" with that Dudley nodded his head. "She's hot." Cho lied "Now got to sleep."  
  
Now Dudley happily knowing that Antoinette it "hot" he gave Cho a slobbery kiss on the cheek and ran to his room leaving Cho to wipe of the gunk he left on her cheek and she feel back a sleep after Harry once again wrapped his arms around her body and feel asleep. 


	5. Beauty, Blubber, and Hermonie?

The week came to and end very quickly which was such a relief to Cho, as the arrived at the airport they had parted a way saying their goodbyes and Cho again left with the gunk on her face from Dudley's kisses. This time the gunk was even harder to get off since it had harden after two seconds since Dudley removed his chunky lips from her cheek. As they left Cho ran towards the restroom trying to get the gunk off, even her wand couldn't take it off. And there she was trying to take off the harden slime off her face slowly it came off but it was the thought of it coming from someone's mouth that made her sick. She same out of the restroom, with her cheek all red from the scrubbing it so hard, she complained about how Dudley needs to brush his teeth a be rid of all the germs. Harry just laughed and gave her a kiss on the cheek (the side without the gunk) they got on the plane and flew all the way back to California. They flight took longer then expected since they were held back for about 2 hours because of the weather. During the time they had to spare the used it to go around New York and visited all the sights. All they did was that they had nothing better to do. They grew so bored with New York. They got on the flight and left New York. Before anyone could say anything that fat man in front, pushed back his chair cutting off circulation to Harry's foot and fell sound asleep, Harry was making gestures at on how he couldn't feel his leg and Cho just giggled and kissed him.  
  
Meanwhile back on L.A., Shaina yet again on another date with Ron walking through the park. "Hey, Ron when you were with Hermonie did you ever see her flirt with another guy?" she asked. "Sure loads of times, and I believe at Hogwarts when we were together I saw her flirting with Crabbe or the other fat one Goyle. Boy I tell you mental she is. Why do you ask?" he said a bit curiously. "Oh, no reason" she said, "it's just that on our date in London before we came here I saw Hermonie and Harry there, and I tell you it didn't like their conversation had anything to do with that Ministry of Magic." "Are you trying to tell me that you think Harry's cheating on Cho?" he asked she grew pink feeling a slight bit embarrassed and a little anger too. She hesitated to answer but came out with this " Well I'm not saying that he is." she was shortly cut off with a " are you mad? You know that Harry loves Cho and even if he was cheating on her I don't think that he would purpose in front of all of us. Besides he's an honest person if that were happening I don't think that he'd just hold on to her and let her be more hurt once she finds out after they're married," he retorted. Shaina being the kind of person she really is not decided not to argue back and said, "Your right I shouldn't be thinking such thoughts." He kissed on the lips and said, " it's alright if I were you I'd probably thinking the same thing too." With that out of the way they just walked hand in hand threw the park (because they're boring.)  
  
As the grabbed the luggage and got to the pick up station of the airport, they sat and waited for Antoinette to come get them. They sat there for over an hour, during this time Harry entertained Cho with making impressions and imitating his cousin Dudley that fat ass whale. Once that was over Harry Began talking about the wedding. He told her how he thought they should have it on the beach or like some place fancy like at a park in front of the Huntington Museum and have the reception ate the beach underneath the stars in a see through tent. Cho immediately fell in love with this idea and decided that they should do it and get married on June 26 like Harry's parents did. Finally Antoinette arrived shoving a hamburger in her mouth and reaching in her Mc Donald's bag for another Big Mac.  
  
She didn't bother getting out of the car to help with there bags she just said in her fake cheerful voice, "Well, come on now get in the car so I can take you home."  
  
Cho and Harry unfortunately had trouble getting to the back sit, since all of Antoinette's pervious bags of Mc Donald, In and Out, Burger King, Taco Bell, and Subway bags were all piled in the back. They spent the ride home being interrogated by Antoinette.  
  
" So how was it in London?" she asked uninterested but cheerfully." They answered the same way, " it was just fine." Cho hesitated for a while and the she brought up, "I found you a boyfriend, His name is Dudley and." she was shortly cut off by the screeches of the car do to Antoinette's horrible driving.  
  
She pulled over and got out of the car yelling at Cho to get out. Cho got out a little scared if she was going to do to her like what she did to Harry.  
  
"What the hell Cho? Why on earth did you think I needed help form you?" She shouted. "Well. it's not like I did think you could do it by yourself of course you know I didn't think you couldn't do it on you own" (lie) she finished looking really sorry if she offended her in some way.  
  
And with that she gave a big snort and began laughing and ran up to Cho and gave her a big hug, cutting off her breathing circulation, saying " I know you would never think that I'm sorry," Letting her go and skipping back to the car, Cho fell to the ground on her knees taking in full deep breathes.  
  
As she got back to the care Cho saw Antoinette rummaging through her stuff taking out her lipstick and smudging it all over her big ass lips. She put away the lipstick and stared at Cho and Said " I'm using your lipstick, hope that's ok." She said grinning at the rearview mirror at her.  
  
With that Cho just couldn't take it anymore. As she got in the car Cho decide to kick Antoinette's chair causing her to be pushed up on to the wheel and honking the horn with her blubber. They drove how without saying a word Harry falling asleep listening to Antoinette's bad taste in music. Cho still angry with Antoinette she began planning her death. Antoinette still angry with Cho was planning out away to enter the house and eat all their food even the expired stuff. With the thought of that she began to drool and slobber all over the wheel and drove to the In and Out drive through to order 5 double doubles Ending up finally at the their apartment Antoinette had invited herself in and began eating what was in the fridge in front of them. Disgusted with what they say Harry began comparing her to Dudley everything matched up perfectly except for gender of course. Slowly he began on to a daydream about their marriage. Dudley in his fathers old and used black tuxedo and Antoinette in a gown that could barely fit her. At the thought of that he began to frown staring at the same thing Cho turned over to Harry to ask what he was thinking about when Antoinette's pants just feel off still eating everything in the fridge. She elbowed him on the side to snap him out of it. As Antoinette came out of the fridge she laid a major fart and walked out of the apartment like she were at home. As she left Cho rushed to the restroom about ready to barf and Harry too. But Cho in the restroom meant Harry had to use the window he opened the window and began throwing up. While Antoinette being the kind of person that she is rushed to her car to finish the rest of the double doubles as she stepped out side of the door and Harry's barf falling about 20miles per second to the floor had all just landed on her head. Filled with Embarrassment and Rage She turned red and punched the bellboy in the face knocking out 5 of his teeth because he was laughing hysterically.  
  
As Hermonie arrived at home she owled a letter to Draco saying this:  
  
Dear Draco, I know you say you don't love me but I know you will after I tell you this. As you know Harry has a fat ass cousin named Dudley, and you know how he loves to eat some much right? Well anyway I've put a potion on his supper before Harry and Cho came back to California. The potion is a tracking potion usually used now in Azkeban to track down prisoners that an escape. And Knowing Dudley he drools a lot and the potion works only and only if the person your tracking down is hit by the saliva form the person who contains the potion inside. And with just our luck Dudley gave Cho a slobbery kiss and left more than an enough amount of drool on her face. So we can track her down and see whom she's in contact with so then when she's away from Harry you can owl him the letter. I know you'll just love me for this. Love you now and always, Hermonie  
  
Looking at her letter and reading it over again she knew what Draco would love her for this and even that amount of love was quiet good enough for her. She sent the letter and started working on her report for the Ministry of Magic. Days later she finished the report with still no word from Draco, she began to grow worried but I guess all her worry's went away when she was assigned something new to keep her self busy and occupied to help her forget that Draco didn't love her. Forgetting that made her think that Draco hasn't replied because he was in love with her. As she began to daydream about Her and Draco, she was hit with a letter from his owl.  
  
Dear Hermonie, I still don't love you but thanks for creating the tracking potion for me makes me job a whole lot easier with that. Remember you mean nothing to me, I know your in your little world right now thinking about our marriage and other shit like that, well sorry to destroy your world (not) and once I get Cho back you can go back to Goyle or whoever it was before you became my back up plan for whatever girl I had and broke up with. Love you not, Draco  
  
She clutched the Letter in her Hand in threw it in the trash and spoke out loud to her self, "Cho Chang must die." With those words just said she began plotting her death. She began writing out ways to kill her in a list. Each idea was worse than the other. She fell asleep on her work.  
  
*~*Dream*~*  
  
"Oh, hello Hermonie," said a sweet voice. Turning around she found Cho Chang. " Oh hey," Hermonie said unpleased with what she saw. Then coming out of nowhere placing his hand on Cho's shoulder was non-other than Draco, placing his hand on her shoulder then wrapping his arms around her, they began kissing. To this Hermonie began jagging as they started touching each other Draco looked towards her with a smirk on his face." Oh hi Hermonie didn't see you there" as he stopped kissing Cho. Hermonie just stared at him with much lust for him she stepped up closer to him and saw Cho looking at her with such hatred, face to face with Draco she pulled him in for a kiss, and like always he never excepted them. He pushed away and said " What the fuck bitch? What the hell do you think your doing?" He pushed her to the ground and began laughing, " Ha, you stupid bitch I'm with CHO now dumb shit." With that she sat there on the floor watching Draco make out with Cho and repeating the words he just said over and over a gain in her mind, I'm with CHO now, she got up and ran towards Cho and just viciously began attacking her. Pulling out her hair and laughing at her screams, kicking and punching her in the stomach Cho gave up screaming. As Hermonie gave up and left Cho on the floor, she walked about 5 feet away, forgetting all about Draco and just filled with anger she ran back at Cho jumped on her stomach and then with that spat out Cho's heart. Hermonie picked up the heart and at it.  
  
*~* End of Dream*~*  
  
She immediately woke up happy with her dream and had titled her least The Best Ten Ways to Kill Cho Chang. 


	6. What ever happened to Draco?

Staring at the letter Hermonie had sent him earlier that day, Draco crumpled it up and thought of what it would be like having Cho in his arms his arms again. At the thought of this he went and had a flashback.  
  
*~* FLASHBACK*~*  
  
"Hey Draco!" shouted a girl running towards him on platform 9 3/4. She jumped on him and gave him a kiss.  
  
"I've missed you during that boring summer." She said sweetly ay him.  
  
"I've missed you to Cho," he said kissing her on the cheek, "How have you been spending your summer? As you know father is still getting me to get with Pansy I told him to lay off though." He said staring deeply into her eyes watching her twitch when he said Pansy.  
  
"Well I've spent my summer doing what I usually do to please mother and father. But they were a bit upset when they found out you were my boyfriend," she said giggling. "And also you know that boy Harry Potter? His been calling me and telling me how sorry he was about Cedric's death." With that said like Cho twitching at the name of Pansy he to twitched at the name Harry Potter.  
  
Cho looked at him at him waiting for him to stop gave him a kiss and then asked, "Your not jealous are you? You not going to forbid me to talk to him are you?"  
  
Draco a bit embarrassed he said, " I'm not jealous, beside you know I hate that famous for doing nothing, scar head. And no I'm not going to forbid you for talking to him like you won't forbid me from talking to Pansy, although I wished you would," he said laughing. She looked at his face though her world was complete with him and with so much love in her eyes. He looked at her filling so much joy that he never felt before. They had to keep this relationship a secret, to save his bad boy reputation, and her good girl reputation. It made the grow a bigger desire for each other which made it all worth it when they would sneak out of the dormitories and meet in their secret place not even the teachers new about. They would sneak up to this place up to this place every night before midnight. They would usually sneak up there to hangout and talk. But that year when they came back Cho showed aside to her she has never really shown. That first nigh coming back to Hogwarts after the sorting, he and Cho decided to meet each other that night. They had snuck out of the dormitories hand in hand getting up to there place. The ended up at a dead end, remembering that Draco's father had created that room and built a wall in front of the door that can be lonely opened by family members of the Malfoys, he pulled out his wand and said, "puy bupa boba" what once was a wall turned into a door to let them in. They got in walking around looking at the place and how many memories, Draco stared at Cho walking around looking at all the pictures they had took of each other and poems they wrote saying they'll be together forever.  
  
She looked up at him and said, "I love you" she walked over to him and gave him a kiss and whispered in his ear, " I want you to be my first" she took his hand and placed it on her breasts. He was so overwhelmed and kissed her. He lifted her on the bed climbed on top of her and kissed her. *~*They did it duh*~* She fall asleep in his arms and he whispered in her ear, " I love you." And fell asleep with her in his arms.  
  
*~*END OF FLASHBACK*~*  
  
He snapped back to reality and said, "I'll get you back if it's the last thing I do." He walked over to his room in his mansion, he was rich now but still with out a bride. Unlike his father, who wanted him to marry Pansy, Draco did not want to marry Pansy since he knew Cho and him were meant to be together. He told his father this and though this father but his father didn't care. Leaving it at that Draco ran way, but shortly came back after hearing his father had a heart attack at reading his letter of him running away and was hospitalized and died three days after before Draco could say he was sorry. Draco regretted that day but his father was right in saying love would get him now where, to his surprise he was right loving Cho, running away his father dead, and him left with no Cho 5 years after. He walked over to the kitchen going through a cabinets searching for something. Then he found it, a fairly sized box with all the pictures they took of each other, from her in her fifth year and him is his fourth to hers in her seventh and him in his sixth. There in the box besides the picture were letter they wrote each other during the summer holidays. He picked one out from the box and read it allowed.  
  
Dear Draco, Have you been? It's been three weeks and as you know he was one of my best friends and I still really missed him. I've been pondering the thought that you were jealous of me going to the Yule Ball with him instead of you. But I thought that was impossible since you knew he was gay. Well anyway it wasn't much off a field trip when I saw you with Pansy. Well this summer I'm hanging out with some friends from Hogwarts (Shaina, Nicole, Leilani, and both Tracy M. and Tracy H.) We finally got read of that perky bitch Antoinette; you know Goley's girl friend. Well were just happy to be ride of her since she's leaving to America. I miss you right now. I'm just dying to see you next semester, I felt like I've been away from you too long. So how has it been with your family? Is your father still pressuring you to get with a Slytherin and dump the Ravenclaw girl? Well my father was telling me the same thing, but you know what I told him that I LOVED YOU and ran straight to my room (he he he I said loved) well any way write back soon. Love, Cho P.S. I wrote love again.  
  
Looking through the rest of the box filled with old memories Draco began to grow depressed, he went to the cellar to get a bottle of wine and drank himself to sleep. 


	7. Keeping in contact With the Past

*~* My contributions to whoever Coconut is, lines for when new ppl speak*~*  
  
*************************  
  
3 days after they got settled back into their lifestyles, Cho went shopping with her maids of honor Katharine, Shaina, Leilani, Tracy H., and Tracy M. They went out in search of the perfect dress, they went from designer store to designer store, and Cho had finally ended up with the perfect dress. A white laced dress with a long train, and a beaded design on the top front. Since having an aunt that owned a flower shop she was allowed to get a bouquet, of red and white roses that she and Harry agreed on for the wedding, for free along with the maids of honor's for free too.  
  
Meanwhile as Draco woke up, after an owl bit him on the hand and dropped the letter on his hand, he whacked the owl with his empty bottle of wine and got up. AS always and other letter from Hermonie, before he was able to read it another owl swooped by his head placing a letter on his table counter. Thinking that it couldn't have been from Hermonie because she's not that desperate to send to letters in one day, he rushed over to the letter and picked it up. He turned over to the owl to have one good look at it before he read the letter, looking at the owl he realized he had seen it before but where? He went back to the letter. He opened it with curiosity and excitement. He knew it couldn't have been from Crabbe or Goyle, who are now married, because they are to stupid to use one. The letter read:  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
How's it been? I know it's been a while since I've written you, about the time I left Hogwarts was probably the last time we've even spoken to each other. Well I'm writing to you saying I'm sorry our relationship didn't work out, but then again it's not my fault. Not that I'm blaming it on you or anything. Its just that I've missed talking to you, I can just remember back in Hogwarts when we would sneak up in to OUR PLACE and I'd just tell you everything, and now without you I feel as if a part of me just died like I'm not fully whole yet. I missed you, its like I wanted to work at the Ministry, but now its not all that great. And hell I can't even talk to Harry about it every time I'd mention the ministry hr would change the subject because of what happened to him with Antoinette, you know one of those stupid bodyguards ex-girlfriend. He doesn't really listen to me like you do. Remember when I told you he called during the summer after Cedric's death? I don't really think he was listening; if he did I guess he wouldn't have called so much. Well anyway just wanted to write to you and invite you to my wedding. I know that you don't like Harry and everybody else he hangs with but it would mean so much to me. And to catch up before the wedding would you like to join me for dinner at Red lobster? You know I'm a seafood freak. So please write back and say you'll join me at red lobster Saturday night 7:00 soon.  
  
Love, Cho Chang  
  
  
  
So happy with his letter from Cho he forgot to open Hermonie's, and began writing to Cho.  
  
  
  
Dear Cho,  
  
So great to hear from you, its been fine, congratulation to you. Can't believe you'd invite me to your wedding you self- centered prat! You know I hate him and you still invite me, oh well I'll go. You always have to get your way! I've missed talking to you now too, as you know now that I'm with Hermonie, and like Harry she doesn't listen either, in fact she's gone quite stupid over the years I bet she couldn't even tell a spell from a stupid muggle trick. Well that could be because the stupid or just really clueless and can't hear. I'd also love to join you for dinner and see how much more spoiled you got over the years.  
  
With Love, Draco Malfoy  
  
And with that he tied the letter to her owl's lag and watched it fly out of his kitchen window. Walking toward the bathroom, he suddenly remembered Hermonie's letter, but considering it was from her he decided it could wait. Couple minutes later he read he letter.  
  
Dear Draco, Cho is now out with her friends shopping for her wedding dress, Harry's alone in his apartment, apart from Ron being there. So now you can give him the tape, braking up Cho and him and then my baby you will by happy. Do you think like after this is over and Cho suffers you and I could get married? Well anyways I love you and I know you love me.  
  
With all my love, Hermonie Granger He took the parchment paper and began writing to Hermonie.  
  
Dear Hermonie,  
  
You know how the muggles always say its not you its me when the end a relationship? Well guess what? Its you its not me its all you. So read this we're over!!! Here are something I want you to do for my since you say you "love" me Do not owl me Do not show up at my house Do not ever contact me with your muggle bullshit.  
  
Love you NOT, Draco Malfoy  
  
  
  
He tied the parchment on his owl's leg and watch it fly off laughing hysterically. 


	8. Dreams, Dinner, Flash Backs, and a LIst ...

Coming Home after the long day of shopping for gowns, Cho stood near the window waiting for her reply from Draco. Harry out with Ron planning his bachelor party, gave Cho time to really think if she really loved Harry, was she really over Draco? Is it a good idea to marry him? She never really thought about Draco till now, Her first year working for the Ministry of Magic she got caught up in all her work and forgot about Draco. Her 2nd year out of Hogwarts and His first year out of Hogwarts During the summer when Draco was applying to get a job a the Ministry was the last time they even spoke.  
  
Rummaging through her closet in search of something to go with her dress at the reception, She received a letter from her old friend Ashley. The letter read  
  
Dear Cho,  
  
It's me Ashley just letting you knows that I think you and Harry getting married is great. And you know my little brother Deon right? Well he just gave birth to a.. Cow! And a Bull! And you won't believe who the father is. The father is you know that faggot back in Hogwarts, Ian? He's the father. Remember how during Potions with Snape? When Cedric made this potion to change things to gold and then Fred and George got a hold of it and gave it a little kick. And you know how Ian was Cedric's partner? Well anyway he drank the potion and turned in to a goat. That was the highlight of my year! Sorry about bringing up Cedric. Then Remember How Madame Pomfrey was trying to change him back? That was so funny and Seeing Snape try to do it too acting all cool and bad? That was too funny. From,  
  
Ashley  
  
Laughing on her back about Deon's baby, and picturing how it would look for a baby cow and a baby bull coming out of one scrawny boy such a Deon. Picturing pushing hard and the pull just coming out of his stomach like that one Slim Jim commercial. Getting back up to look for something she could wear at the reception, She stumbled and found a box labeled Old Stuff. She went closer to the stuff and a whole bunch of smoke and dust came pooping out. *~* Cough*~* She opened the box wondering what was in there. She opened it finding old dairies pictures of her grandmother and some pictures of her and her friends a Hogwarts. She looked at the pictures with her and her friends all hanging out together. Talking about Cedric's secret. She saw all of them moving and waving giving Cedric hugs and telling him its ok to be what he is. Reflecting on that day Cho remembered that, that was the day he told us he was gay. Remembering that the only reason she turned down Draco and Harry was to save Cedric's reputation. She turned to the next page of the album and found pictures of her and Draco. She took on out and Read the back.  
  
To my love,  
  
Together we'll be and no one will takes a part. I Love you and I don't care how know it or not.  
  
  
  
Love always, Draco  
  
Startled by the screeches in her kitchen bye her owl she dropped the album and rushed over to her owl, Boba, and took the letter from her claws.  
  
"Oh Boba, what happened to your eye?" She said wiping off the blood and the small pieces of glass from her eye. But all Boba could do was hoot. She feed Boba and rocked her to sleep and placed her in her cage next to Hedwig.  
  
She took the letter and read it,  
  
Dear Cho,  
  
So great to hear from you, its been fine, congratulation to you. Can't believe you'd invite me to your wedding you self- centered prat! You know I hate him and you still invite me, oh well I'll go. You always have to get your way! I've missed talking to you now too, as you know now that I'm with Hermonie, and like Harry she doesn't listen either, in fact she's gone quite stupid over the years I bet she couldn't even tell a spell from a stupid muggle trick. Well that could be because the stupid or just really clueless and can't hear. I'd also love to join you for dinner and see how much more spoiled you got over the years.  
  
With Love,  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
  
  
She read it with excitement. She began immediately picking out close to wear tomorrow. She tried on clothes and put on different make up like it was her fist date ever. Like with her first date with Calvin. But then she released it was just Draco. She began to ponder the thought of her liking Draco over again. She thought about it for a while, until the phone rang. She rushed over to the phone and Saw called id, it was only Antoinette, and she picked it up with a bite of annoyance.  
  
  
  
" Hello, Antoinette," she said  
  
"Dang Girl how do you know it was I? You must be psychic or something," She said still in her fake cheerful mood.  
  
"Well Antoinette, seeing that you've been here longer than me and your older than me you would've discovered the thing that," she said giggling at the fact that she was pathetic.  
  
"Well anyway," giggle, " I was wondering if you could tell me a lil sometin about Dudley" she said trying to sound black.  
  
  
  
"Well, what's there to say about Dudley?" She said struggling to find words that won't offend her. " He's charming, sweet. And he likes to say Get in my Belly."  
  
Antoinette pausing for while not knowing what to say she ended up with the word Cho hate's to explain, " IS Dudley hot?"  
  
With those words Cho dropped the phone and fainted backwards  
  
  
  
" Cho? Cho.. Are you there? Cho? Oh my god, I'm coming over as fast as I can just stay there." She said frantically as she rushed out of the house.  
  
Couple minutes later, Cho arose for the floor ready to barf after hearing the question, 'Is Dudley hot?' She dusted herself off and went to the door and locked it knowing that Antoinette was going to be there any moment for her. She slipped a note out the door for Antoinette saying she just deiced to sleep early. Cho went to bed not worry about Harry but worry about what she was going to say to Draco.  
  
  
  
*~*Dream*~*  
  
Sitting alone waiting for him to arrive at the door fashionably late as always. Sweating and drinking more then 5 cups for the past hour wondering what to say, how to start off, talking about the past. She sat and waited until a quarter till 8:00 all wet and with red and white roses in his hand as he rushed through the door. She didn't notice him at first until  
  
"Cho! Cho!" he shouted and came running towards the table  
  
She got up field with excitement and jumped on him giving him a hug and getting her front half all wet and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Hey Draco, how are you?" she asked as he pushed in her sit as she sat down.  
  
"I'm fine, how have you been? I hear you getting a promotion now from you muggle stuff and working with that fat ass."  
  
"I'm fine," she said kind of sad and then began again, " well it's not me getting the promotion its my partner, the fat ass, yup she's using my ideas just to get her promotion."  
  
"Oh," he said, " I'm sorry, but you know you shouldn't let people play you like that."  
  
  
  
"I know, I know but it's just that if she gets it she'll be out of my life for good. Besides I'm happy with where I am," She said looking down at her plate, "because it's like if I get it she'll try everything in her power, meaning stilling ideas from others, and its just not worth it. And with her promotion she'll be working over at the miss uses of magic, where you work."  
  
With that said Draco looked at her and held her hand and said, " Oh god no, but if I get to boss her around that's cool too."  
  
They both laughed and order their food talking about how there relationships aren't working. They ended dinner with an ice cream Sunday. They got out of the restaurant and decided to go for a stroll in the park. Walking a licking their ice creams they stopped by the lack and sat on a bench. Half tried she put her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
Almost falling a sleep on his shoulder she managed to mutter, " I still love you."  
  
Hearing this was often for Draco coming from that whore Hermonie, but from a sweet angel like that he kissed her on the head and " Said I love you too."  
  
The only thing was she didn't hear it and took a little nap. She woke up 30 minutes later, 10:30 (just incase your wondering); she stared up into his eyes, which had followed her as she got up from his shoulder. They stared into each other looking deep into each other's eyes, until shortly interrupted with a Deon in search of his cow and bull children pulling his husband Ian the goat by a leash. They got up from the bench and walked over to Cho's apartment.  
  
She opened the door and offered him in for a drink. He nodded and entered the apartment.  
  
  
  
"So are you sure you want to come to my wedding?" She asked bringing in the drink  
  
He didn't hesitate at all in asking this question, " Are you sure you want to get married?" he said causing her to stop dead right there.  
  
She hesitated to answer thinking was it what she really wanted, " Of course I want to get married, its just that I don't know if I want to be married with Harry." She said telling him the truth.  
  
  
  
A bit shocked he said, " What do you mean? Don't you love the fool?"  
  
" I think I do. but," she paused trying to find her words, " I think I might still have feeling's for you."  
  
He stood up form the chair about ready to scream. " If you have feelings for me then why the hell did we break up? Why the hell did you get with that dumbass? Why Cho why?" he shouted feeling like if she hadn't already said yes to Harry the might have had a chance.  
  
All she could do was say, " I'm sorry. I didn't know how to tell you with out you acting like this. Besides when we broke up you seemed kind of distant from me like you wanted nothing to do with me, Heck I was even surprised when you actually came." She said  
  
With that said and done he looked at her. They stared at each other with out saying a word complete silence was how it was for a good 5 minutes. Until he walked over to her in the couch and said, " Remember how at the park today, before you took your nap? How you muttered 'I love you' well after you feel asleep I told you that too. Besides I thought getting with that bitch Hermonie would make you jealous and get you back."  
  
She looked up at him with shock, " You mean to tell me you were just trying to make me jealous? Well it didn't work I was so in love with Harry then and I was happy to see you move on, I was just shocked you wanted to move on with her."  
  
He nodded his head and said, " I knew you weren't jealous it was like every chance I got, I'd be making out with her in front of you, and there you were just smiling at me like I was in love with her. I mean God I thought you didn't have a clue, which I guess you didn't, but come on it was Hermonie. Pansy even looked better than her and she's flat-chested."  
  
She looked at him and waited from him to say something else but it was just completely silence. He was staring at her with so much rage and then began to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?" she asked completely lost.  
  
  
  
"Its nothing," He said laughing even harder this time, " its just that you were just twitching when I Said pansy."  
  
She turned pink and began laughing too, "Well," said,"your face wasn't completely straight when I said Harry, and there you go again twitching like you did at Hogwarts." She said as she tried to stop laughing. But they couldn't help it and just started laughing until they ran out of breath. She turned over and found him staring at her. She stared back at him and then he kissed her. He kissed her the way no one else could. Every kiss from he gave felt like a new one every time they kissed. He picked her up and carried her into the room, locked the door, and made passionate love with her.  
  
Before she fell a sleep she said, "I love you Draco and nothing can take us apart,"  
  
He stared at her and kissed her on the head and said, " I promise you nothing will take us apart. I love you." And fell asleep.  
  
  
  
*~* End of Dream*~*  
  
Still a sleep, but now with a great smile on her face as if she was ruling the world.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile at Ron's house, Harry laid in bed staring at the ceiling wondering if he should've have called wonder if she was ready to marry him. He kept his eyes on the ceiling hoping it would make him fall a sleep he got a flash back.  
  
  
  
*~*Flash back*~*  
  
Ring, ring. The phone rang  
  
" Hello?" said the voice of a cheerful girl  
  
"Hey Cho, it's me Harry" thinking to himself what a dork he was for calling her.  
  
"Oh, hi Harry, how have you been?" She asked wondering why he called.  
  
"I'm just fine, I'm just calling you to tell you it should've been me instead of Cedric. I knew how much you loved him and so I'm just really sorry it should have been me." He said like he completely let out the biggest secret in the world.  
  
"Oh Harry, its alright, I'm over it he was a really good friend and he written me a letter saying he wasn't happy on earth with us and that he'll be in a place where he is set free from his fathers expectations and his mothers standards. He was a very good friend and I well miss him but it's not worth beating your self over it." She said trying to make him feel better, " Um... listen Harry I got to go but call me back later."  
  
Be fore he could say anything she hung up. He went back to gardening for Uncle Vernon for turning Dudley into a cow.  
  
  
  
*~* End of Flash Back*~*  
  
  
  
He stared at the ceiling again and fell a sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
Back at the Hyatt, where Hermonie was at, sitting at the window waiting for Draco's letter, staring at the stars petting her cat. His owl flew bye her head a dropped some landing's on her shoulder. Filled with disgust she smacked the bird and told him to go fuck off. She lit a cigarette and tore open his lettering.  
  
Dear Hermonie,  
  
You know how the muggles always say its not you its me when the end a relationship? Well guess what? Its you its not me its all you. So read this we're over!!! Here are something I want you to do for my since you say you "love" me Do not owl me Do not show up at my house Do not ever contact me with your muggle bullshit.  
  
Love you NOT, Draco Malfoy  
  
She was furious. She put the paper on fire with her cigarette and dropped it down the balcony putting the garden in front of the Hyatt on fire. She went in to her room and took out a piece of parchment.  
  
  
  
Ways To Kill Cho Chang  
  
Poison her with the spell used to kill Merlin.  
  
Kidnap her, chain her to a wall and beat her to death.  
  
Have a henchman find her and cut out her heart like in Snow White  
  
Throw her in a pit full of alligators, sharks, and dragons.  
  
Kidnap her and burry her alive in the cemetery.  
  
Drown her in the lake.  
  
Shoot her in the head.  
  
  
  
She wasn't completely done with her list until she found the perfect way to kill. She knew that Draco would never go back to her. The only thing she could do was planning her death. Her cat came in purring and rubbing her fur against her leg. As pissed as she was she couldn't stand that stupid cat, she only got it just to make Ron mad, her cat purring and cuddling she just couldn't take it anymore and kicked the cat to the side of the room. Turning away ready to call room service she looked like the devil had possessed her. With the background of fire building up, reaching at her balcony reflecting on the mirror. She looked like she was in hell already. 


	9. Caught in the Act

He woke up feeling very strange, like his legs were just torn off of him. He walked toward the restroom, feeling very sore; he collapsed on to the hard wooden floor.  
  
"What the hell?' was all he could say. He looked up and found a pair of sparkling shoes; he looked up some more and found it was Hermonie all dressed in red.  
  
"Hermonie! What are you doing here I thought Ron forbid you to visit him?" he asked. She smiled at him graciously and helped him up to his feet.  
  
"Silly, silly Harry, I came to see you dummy. Have you already forgotten our plans for today?" she said leaning in closer.  
  
Shaina had awoken and came out yawning, she was walking towards the restroom she put down her arms and opened to only find Harry and Hermonie kissing.  
  
"Harry! What the hell are you doing?" she said as Harry looked up and pushed Hermonie away.  
  
"Um.nothing," he said as if he was caught in a crime.  
  
"Nothing?" she retorted, "That did not look like nothing!"  
  
The screams and shouting woke up Ron. He got out of bed put on a sweater and walked out to the hall. He took one good look and found Hermonie laughing at the fact that they were arguing. Shaina went on to Harry with questions like, "what's wrong with you? Or how could you do that?"  
  
He waked towards them and then shouted, "How the hell did you get in my house you slut?"  
  
It went dead silent. They all stared at her, she was stilling laughing, and they stared with a confused look. She looked up at them as she realized it was silent and they were staring, she went completely red.  
  
"Well. I guess my job is done." She walked over towards Harry and gave him a kiss on the cheek, " Say hello to Cho for me" with a snap of her fingers she disappeared.  
  
"What the hell was that Harry? I mean c'mon your marring Cho in two weeks and you decide to cheat on her with that bitch?" Shaina shouted and pointed at the place where they were seen kissing.  
  
He didn't say a thing. He just leaned on the wall staring at the ceiling. Ron stepped up and put his arms around Shaina to calm her down.  
  
"What do you mean he decided to cheat on Cho with her?" he said totally clueless. She turned over and looked at him quite furious and totally red.  
  
" I came out to go to the restroom and I found them kissing." She said calming down and turning into a shade of pink.  
  
Ron turned over at Harry, looking at him a bit shocked, "Harry how could you? I thought you loved Cho? God Harry you'd think that you of all people, you'd know better." He said looking disgusted with him.  
  
Harry looked up at him and said, "Would you just give me a chance to speak, God its like the whole world comes crashing down when its Hermonie but its just a bad thing if it was someone else," he said tuning his face towards the ceiling." God I don't even know who she got here. I'm not stupid; of course I love Cho if I didn't why on earth would I be marrying her? And she came on to me! She kissed me!" he shouted  
  
Shaina walked up to him and muttered, "Then why were you kissing her back?" she slapped him and walked away. Ron was just astonished.  
  
  
  
"Harry I believe you, its not like you meant it besides she's a slut its possible too." He patted him on the back and went after Shaina.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************ Meanwhile, back at the hotel (The Hyatt) Hermonie appeared and started laughing. She collapsed on the bed rolling around giggling. Her cat jumped on her stomach and coughed up a fur ball. She picked up her cat and smiled up at it. As the cat coughed up another it landed on her face. Filled with fury she threw her cat over to the side and it broke the mirror leaving her cat bleeding.  
  
She got up, and took a peach of parchment paper and began writing.  
  
  
  
Dear Goyle and Crabbe,  
  
  
  
How's the baby? I'm writing to you today in favor of Draco. He wants you to come over right away and bring al your belongs. He wants you to stay with him. Since you know that he and I are dating we've decided to get married. We just need help to get rid of a few things, Cho Chang, getting rid of her will make both he and I very happy. Please come as soon as you can so we can start planning.  
  
  
  
With Love, Hermonie Granger  
  
P.S. Meet us at Draco's house.  
  
With that she tied the letter to her owl and shoved it off the balcony.  
  
************************************************************************Mean while (LOL)  
  
Cho had woken up with a great feeling of warmth in her heart. She went over to the kitchen looking for something to eat, she walked by the phone and found she had3 new messages. She pushed play and went through the cabinet.  
  
*~*Beep*~*  
  
"Hey Cho it's me, glad to know your all right. I mean from that phone call last night I thought you got kidnapped or something. Well glad to know you're okay and next week we have a meeting with Madame Laura. See you next week bye."  
  
*~*Beep*~*  
  
"Hey Cho, It's me Shaina. We need to talk, come with me shopping on Sunday."  
  
  
  
*~*Beep*~*  
  
"Hey Cho, I'm coming back tomorrow, and we seriously need to talk. Love you bye."  
  
  
  
*~*Beep*~*  
  
*~* No More Messages*~*  
  
  
  
She walked over to the living room curious what Harry and Shaina need to say that was, but still thinking as long as it wasn't tonight; she sat on the couch turned on the t. v. and began eating her cereal.  
  
************************************************************************ Goyle received the letter a little bit clueless on the 2 letters sent to them. He looked up at Crabbe who was feeding the baby.  
  
"Crabbe darling, look we've got a letter from Draco and Miss Hermonie." He said staring at the letter's stuffing his face with eggs.  
  
"What's Goyle?" Crabbe asked wiping his hands on his apron and taking one letter from his hand.  
  
"Well Hermonie's says to come over right a way because of some business they wanted to get rid of, and Draco's says to not read any letters Hermonie sends." He said wiping off the spit that landed on Draco's letter.  
  
"Well then... I guess we should go right a way, beside you know how stubborn he is and Hermonie's is so smart. She'd probably know he wanted us over to get rid of Cho Chang." He said skimming through her letter.  
  
  
  
"Yes, but well it says in Draco's that he is still in love with Cho Chang, and that he was going to get her back." Goyle said grabbing for a glass of orange juice.  
  
"But Goyle honey, in heir's it says they're engaged." Crabbe said waving the letter.  
  
Goyle looked up at Crabbe sort of confused. Since Hogwarts all their fat had turned their brains to mush. 


	10. The Truth Comes OUt

Later that day around 5:00, Cho was getting ready to go, and Draco was preparing himself on what to say. Cho put on jeans with a blue shirt on, considering the fact it was only Red Lobster, she sat in the kitchen calling Harry on her cell phone.  
  
"Hello Harry?"  
  
"Hold on let me go get him."  
  
"Hello?" he asked  
  
"Hey Harry, it's me Cho. I won't be home to night I'll be out with some friends so don't bother calling." She said.  
  
"Oh, okay," he said sounding a little bit guilty about something.  
  
"Harry, are you okay?" She asked a bit curiously  
  
" I'm fine, just fine, I just really need to talk to you. But not now tomorrow when I come back." He said  
  
"Well um. okay then, I'll see you tomorrow, bye love you," she said  
  
"Okay, bye love you too." He said still feeling a bit sad.  
  
*~* They hung up*~*  
  
Cho went to the living room and started watching TV.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, at Draco's house.  
  
Draco was sitting next to his mother on her deathbed.  
  
"Good evening mother," he said not even looking at her and closing the windows.  
  
"Who are you? And what are you doing in my house? Get out! Get out!" she shouted and began to fidget in her bed.  
  
"Mother it's me Draco, your son." He said trying to keep her down on bed, as she attacked him and bit him.  
  
She stopped at the word son. She looked up at him and said, "I have no son. My son died along with his father!"  
  
He looked at her a bit confused, "Excuse me?"  
  
She looked up at him with such rage. She closed her eyes and opened them again, her eyes had changed color before they were all red and now they've turned back into the pleasant eyes she had before Lucius died.  
  
"Oh Draco," She said giving him a hug, "I didn't mean what I said, I'm so sorry."  
  
Still astonished he accepted the hug and knew she didn't mean it. As she realized him from her firm hug she stared at him again. He didn't look at her until she started screeching.  
  
Her eyes bloody red she said, "Something will happen to night, and you know what it is," she said pointing at him with her wrinkly finger.  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about," he shot back like he was afraid.  
  
"Of course you do boy. It will happen to night and it will end in death of some one! I can't let you out!" she shouted. She came closer to him and began choking him.  
  
"Mother! Mother snap out of it! It's your son Draco!" he said screaming hoping for Brian to come by.  
  
The entire racket had a woken Katie from her slumber. She came running to Mother's room. She opened the door and shouted, "Mother what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm getting rid of the bad faith. It his he that will lead to the death of to others!" she shouted.  
  
"Maria! Maria! Come help. Mother hasn't taken her medication." Shouted Katie.  
  
"Mother!" he shouted and then was slapped.  
  
"I'm not your mother boy or her's either," she said facing towards Katie.  
  
"What do you mean you're not my mother?" He asked demandingly after he pushed her off.  
  
"What I mean silly boy," she said turning into an orb of light.  
  
"Katie tell Maria everything is fine," he shouted. "And get out of the house!"  
  
With a nod she left and said, " Meet me by the dock at 4:00 am. If you don't come I'll assume your dead."  
  
He turned to the ball of light and said, "What the hell do you want from me?"  
  
The orb began laughing. With a brighter flash of light blinding Draco for a second, he opened his eyes and found Hermonie sitting on the bed laughing harder.  
  
Filled with rage he threw a lamp missing her by a hair and shouted, "You bitch! Where's my mother?"  
  
He grabbed her bye the wrist and there she sat just laughing.  
  
"Silly Lover of mind, mother is just fine she's in the other room sleeping," she said and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Have you missed me? Cause I've missed you she said seducing him, and put her arms around his shoulder.  
  
Paranoid he was, and shoved her arms of her shoulder and slapped her. She looked up at him and gave him a grin.  
  
"Mad aren't we?" she said putting her hands on her face and laughing like a crazed psycho.  
  
He looked at her and turned away, " Get out!" he pointed at the door, and then began chanting, " You are banished, banished for ever, out of sight out of mind gone for ever is how you will stay." He repeated it over and over again.  
  
Be fore Hermonie could say anything she was being pushed by a force kicking her out of the mansion. She screamed, whaled, and screeched until she was pushed to the ground she got up to try to reenter. She was on step away from getting in, she picked up her foot and began to scream in pain, as the door slammed shut hitting her face leaving her body to ache.  
  
He rushed over to the other room and found his mother sound asleep. And found Katie sitting there asleep on the chair. He walked over and kissed his mother one the cheek. She woke up.  
  
"Hello Draco," She said in a yawn, "What time is it?"  
  
"It's about a quarter till 7:00," he said tucking her back into sleep, "I got to get I'll see you tomorrow morning go to sleep." He left the room after he tucked Katie into bed to.  
  
(Katie is his sister, in case you were wondering)  
  
He went in his car and rushed over to the Red Lobster (LOL). He got to the restaurant and found Cho wasn't there yet. He thought to himself that it wasn't like Cho to be late, but whatever, he grabbed a table and sat there for 45 minutes.  
  
"Where is she?" He said to himself  
  
"I'm right her silly, don't you use your eye?" She said smiling at him.  
  
She looked more beautiful than ever, older, mature, and fully developed. He sat there speechless. She sat down and began to blush.  
  
"Howoru?" He said still staring at her.  
  
"I'm just fine, how are you?" Like no one else Cho was able to understand Draco even at his worse.  
  
"Me fine" Draco said looking down at his plate and stating to blush.  
  
They sat there eating and discussing life future and other things like that. They laughed and giggled all night it was the most fun Cho had ever had since the first couple of months she was with Harry, since then it got boring, along with Draco to Hermonie.  
  
They left the restaurant and took a walk in the park. They were having a midnight stroll walking through the moonlight in the dark.  
  
"So.." Cho paused thinking of what to say next.  
  
"So.. How are you and Harry? When's the wedding?" he asked  
  
"Well. me and Harry are ok I guess and our wedding's in 2 weeks," she said.  
  
  
  
"So you and he are okay? What the hell you prat my god, in to weeks? Didn't you think I night of had plans?" He said sarcastically.  
  
She giggled and said, " You won't be bust on my wedding I know you'll come." She kissed him on the cheek. She grabbed his arm and leaned herself against him.  
  
"So you to are just ok nothing more or what?" he asked.  
  
"Well lets see, with Hermonie do you ever have one of those times where you just can't take it anymore and you just want to leave, or like you think your in love but your not sure you in love with her?" she asked  
  
"Sure, all the time. what's that got to do with anything?" he asked  
  
  
  
"Well its like this I'm in love with him." she paused and saw him turn his face away from her, "but I don't think I'm in love with him.well like I love him but I'm not sure though." She looked down at the ground and stopped walking.  
  
"Well."he said, "if it helps I broke up with Hermonie" he said as he gave her a hug.  
  
"What? I thought you two were happy." She said surprisingly shocked.  
  
"Well. um. lets see how to I put this? Um.well. she was happy and I wasn't. I couldn't go on living like that." He said  
  
"Draco Malfoy! How dare you lie to me?" she said, "through out the years I never known Draco to be the kind of person to break up with someone because he wasn't happy. Oh wait never mind that's Luis. Sorry I take it back." She said smiling. "Well at least you got out happy. How is she taking it?"  
  
He looked down at his shoes and said, "Um. well she's gone a little bit insane. I kind of had to banish her from my house. He said and chuckled. Cho poked him in the stomach assuming he was kidding.  
  
They went on talking about the future, past, present.  
  
"So how many kids you plan on having?" he asked.  
  
"I plan on having two, but unfortunately Harry wants like ten." She said a giggled, "I want one boy and one girl. How about you?"  
  
"The same, I want to name my son David and my Daughter Trinity." He said looking at Cho.  
  
Cho looked up at him with a big smile and said, "Are you serious?" He nodded his head, "oh my god me too."  
  
She looked at him with the looks most girls get that says where have you been all my life?  
  
" I think that Harry and I are like going to have to change our plans in life cause you know marriages need to be worked out." She said placing her hand on her palm.  
  
"Well, I say get out while you still can." He said the both started chuckling.  
  
They walked in to the ice cream store. Cho got her usual chocolate chip ice cream and Draco with his Rocky Road. They got out of the ice cream store licking their ice cream and jumping off the stairs. They past bye Java Buds and went around town in a taxi. They drove for a while showing Draco around town. Cho soon fell asleep on his shoulder.  
  
He stared at her; he thought to himself 'how could I let her go like that?' he pushed back her hair and told the driver to take them back to her apartment. He put his hand in his jacket pocket and took out the picture of his and hers first date. Just as they turned the corner aloud screech came a long knocking Cho's purse to the floor.  
  
"Sorry sir, very sorry." The driver said.  
  
"It's okay," Draco said bending over to pick up her bag. As he was putting back the things that lay on the floor in to her back, he stumbled upon the same picture of their first date. Hearing a sort of yawn he turned back to see if Cho was a wake.  
  
"What are you doing?" she said yawning again.  
  
"Nothing, just picking up your purse." He said giving it back to her. She saw the picture in her hand.  
  
"I see you've found my picture," she said smiling shyly.  
  
"Not exactly, this is my picture." He said. They pulled up to the apartment and got out of the car. She walked him over to the room and invited him in.  
  
"Remember that time back at school when the stupid faggot Ian turned into a goat?" he chuckled.  
  
"Yup, that was so funny, you know Deon's sister Ashley?" He nodded his head, " Well she told me that Deon and Ian got married and just yesterday the had their first 2 kids. Twins you can say but I really wouldn't, but any way they had a cow and a bull," she giggled thus him as well.  
  
  
  
"Remember that other time during um. what was it let me see. oh yeah during potions Professor Snape went really red over that one stupid mistake of adding acne and warts to the potion turning what's his face.. Edward in to this boy who used to have acne but now had warts with acne on top of them and it wouldn't go away? That was so funny." They both began laughing.  
  
Draco grabbed her hand and just stared into her eyes and said, " You remember that one night. in our place. where we you know what there and. we also," he paused unsure whether he should say it or not, "when we vowed to stay together forever?"  
  
  
  
She took back her hand and looked down to the ground, "Yes" she said softly.  
  
"Remember how we were planning our wedding? You wanted one on the beach and I wanted one in the Cathedral? And you would keep poking me until I said beach? Well I've been thinking of it a lot lately. And well I guess what I'm trying to say is . I still LOVE you." He went in for a kiss. She kissed him back. He pulled back and looked deeply into her eyes, and kissed her again, she pulled away and started crying.  
  
"I'm so sorry Draco but I can't do this." *~*sniffed*~*, "Please get out," she said pointing at the door.  
  
He tried to go in and comfort her but she kept pushing him away. Backing off he left her alone. He stood out side the door wondering will they ever speak to each other again. She ran to the door locking it. Draco went up to the door and started knocking on it.  
  
"What?" she said still crying.  
  
"I'm so sorry Cho, I never meant for this to happen. But the fact is I still love you," He said looking at the door hoping she would open it.  
  
She opened the door only ably to see on of his eyes and whispered, "I love you too, but I can't go through with this." New streams of tears came rolling down her eyes, "Yes I made a promise to you, but we broke up, now I have a new promise to Harry. Yes, I love you, but I can't ruin some ones else's happiness for mines the way you can. I just hope you can understand. I made a promise and I can't break it." She said whipping her eyes.  
  
"But you also made a promise to me Cho, god damn it you have to choose. We both know we can't leave like this." He banged his hand against the wall.  
  
"But we broke up, we also made a promise that if we are ever apart that we'll support each other whatever the out come is," sniff, "we made a promise on that! No go please!" she shouted back.  
  
He looked down on her and stared at her for awhile, "I'll see you later, god Cho, I love you I hope u know that your making a big mistake." He said and turned a way walking down the hall.  
  
She looked down before he left, he walked away and she whispered, "I love you too." With that she closed the door, she ran into her room propped herself on the bed and began crying her eyes out. She got up and went into the closet; she kneeled on the ground pulled out the box and began tearing out the all the pictures in the box. Looking at each one with her and Draco, ripping them into little pieces, and reread every letter given to her by him and tore them up too. She went on and on for hours not caring for the messages left bye Her mother, Shaina, Harry, and Draco. She stumbled upon a poem he had written one fine day just thinking about her before they ever went out.  
  
She comes not when Noon is on the roses-- Too bright is Day. She comes not to the Soul till it reposes From work and play.  
  
But when Night is on the hills, and the great Voices Roll in from Sea, By starlight and candle-light and dream light She comes to me.  
  
  
  
She went into a period of more tears holding the poem close to her.  
  
  
  
Driving through the rain finding his way home. There he sat at the driver's set crying. Crying his eyes out on how he lost her twice, crying how he didn't fight more, crying how he didn't ask first, and crying how he just let their relationship slip out of his hands. In great depression he ran up to his room locked himself in there and said not word to anybody.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The next day, Knock, knock, on the door. Cho rushed over to the door opening it, eyes still red and puffy she opened the door and began to cry again.  
  
"What's wrong Cho?" she asked trying to comfort her. They sat down on the couch; Shaina went up to make some tea.  
  
As she came back handing Cho a mug, Cho sniffed and sipped then muttered, "Draco."  
  
Shaina sighed, "You know your just like Dynene, always getting mixed with guys that you shouldn't be hanging out with and getting your heart broken."  
  
Cho looked up at her a bit confused and said, "I'm like Dynene? You shouldn't be saying that, calling me Dynene when your doing the same thing, so save your god damn speech until you do what you told me, to stop being around guys I shouldn't be around. Hello Shaina it's pretty obvious to everyone except for Ron, we all see how you are with Orlando on our business Dinners, meetings, lunch, I mean my god, how dare have the nerve to tell me that, when your doing it your self."  
  
She stared at her for the longest time ever, Shaina looked done at her mug. They sat silent for a while sipping their tea until a breakthrough.  
  
"Have you ever had one of those times when you like somebody for so long and then when you finally have them the sparks just aren't there anymore?" Shaina said getting up from the couch, looking down on her. Cho nodded, "Well it's like what I have with Ron, You know I thought it was a what I wanted but now I just don't know. Ron is just amazing, but when I'm with him there's no surprise anymore, it's just him and I everyday, with the same routine. But with Orlando it's like I have the whole world in my hands and everyday with him is a surprise, like every kiss is different from the other." Shaina sighed and sat back down.  
  
"Well, if you feel that way do him a favor and let him loose, so he want be hurt more later." Cho said finally looking up at her.  
  
"You should too. I know you feel the same way towards Harry; sure it's been a great 2 years with him right? But you need to move on and let him free, you deserve to be happy." Shaina said.  
  
"But I made a promise to him," Cho said sharply.  
  
"But you also made a promise to Draco, and look how that turned out, for gods sake Cho haven't you realized it yet? Promises are meant to be broken." Shaina retorted  
  
Cho went eased back into her side of the couch and said, "Even though I'm not happy you can't expect me to give up someone else's happiness for mines, God that's why a stayed friends with Antoinette after you'll abandoned her. Besides have you ever known me to do that? And I can't break a promise, I've been known to usually live up to those."  
  
"No, I know you wouldn't be the type of person who would do that, but I just hope the out come out of whatever you decides would make you happy." Shaina said.  
  
They spent the rest of the day shopping again, but nothing for the wedding since Cho's mother was taking care of it all.  
  
That night Cho got home around 8:00 pm. She opened the door and found Harry in the kitchen making Cho's favorite Chicken Alfredo.  
  
"What on earth are you doing?" she said laughing at the fact that Harry couldn't handle a boiling pot of water over following with noodles.  
  
"Um." he said starting to blush, " I'm making dinner?" he said looking at her and gave her a shrug  
  
Cho cam over to help him and gave him a kiss on the cheek and said, "I'm glad your home."  
  
"Me too" he whispered in her ear. 


	11. The Call

His sister came about knocking on the door, "Draco? Draco, what's wrong?"  
  
He lay there on his bed staring at the ceiling. It's been three days now and he still hadn't come out of his room. His been slipped notes from his sister asking him repeatedly what's wrong. He just lay there, thinking, repeating everything in photographic memory that happened that night. Thinking how he wanted to hold her when she cried, make her smile once again. He wished that he would have her. He couldn't help but cry, he couldn't help but lay there; he couldn't help but dream of her.  
  
Finally on the fourth day after there date, he got out of bed.  
  
"Hello mother" he said very weary.  
  
"Hello son, I see your now out of bed." She said and grinned at him.  
  
Not seeing her for so long and seeing her for the first time in a while grinning, made his heart warm.  
  
"You know what?" She asked, he shrugged and sat down on the chair near her bed, " I had a vision the other day. It was quite strange, a young Asian girl walking down the aisle, at a wedding. Well anyway, She was getting married to that one hairy boy, you know the one with the scar?" HE sat there very curious to her premonition and had advise her to go one with is with a nod of his head. "And you were there. She smiled at you, but you gave her a smirk and then. someone died." She finished off with a chill coming down her spine.  
  
"Who died mother?" he exclaimed in full curiosity jumping out of his chair.  
  
"I don't know dear, I'm sorry but I'd tell you more if I knew." She said moving his long blonde hair out of his face. " My poor baby, trap in a pile of lies, wanting to find true love, finding it but not having it, and disobeying his father leading to his death."  
  
He collapsed into her arms and began crying. She hugged him and told him that everything was all right even though it wasn't. He got up gave her a kiss on the cheek, and went downstairs to finally have something to eat.  
  
He walked downstairs and in to the kitchen finding Katie feeding her Baby Jacob, with her Husband on the side Charles Deville. They got married before Draco got out of Hogwarts. She a year younger than him was forced in an arrange marriage, But unknowingly the guy she had a crush on was the guy she married, and they've been together ever since and have more love for each other than any other couple. Only because he wouldn't allow her to leave him, if she did he'd kill her, and Lucius knew but didn't care. His daughter was in Hufflepuff shaming her father. So he arranged a marriage for her and a Slytherin.  
  
"Hello Draco, Nice to see you finally out of bed and hopefully over that goody, goody." He said with a nasty smirk on his face.  
  
"Good morning Katie," He said grabbing some milk. As he turned back an around to place it on the counter he saw Katie look down at the bowl filled with Jacob's food.  
  
She looked up at him staring at him with tears in her eyes and said, "Morning Draco" she tried to smile but couldn't and broke down into tears.  
  
"Oh my God Katie," He whispered he rushed over to the table lifted up her face and said, "What the hell happened to you?" looking at her black eye and the cuts on her faces. By then Charlie had left for work.  
  
"I, I, I. tried to leave Ch, Ch. Charlie with Jacob, and. he hit me. I just saw how miserable you were with out Cho and I couldn't take it anymore. I'm not happy and I want to go. But there's a reason for everything. I know I got in to Hufflepuff for a reason, I know I married Charlie for a reason, But I have no reason to be unhappy." She said beginning to cry. Along with her cry's came Jacob's too. " What did I do to deserve this? I know I didn't leave up to his expectations, and Charlie and I vowed to break up after Father died, and now it just seems like I can't do anything at all, I see him going out and cheating on me, everyday day after day. New girls, I can't take it anymore, I've been not able to see my friends, the only thing I can do is stay he cook and clean for his kid. I mean I love Jacob with all my heart but I can't let him and myself live in this kind of life." She blew her nose and cried so more.  
  
He couldn't bare her tears any longer. He hugged her and kissed her on the cheek and rocked her for a while until she was at the point where she could cry no more and sniff. Maria took Jacob up to his room to get him changed.  
  
"Look, Katie I'm going to help you get out." He said after telling her everything was going to be okay. He grabbed her hand and brought her over to her room and helped her pack. " Take your things and go to Maxilla Evian Tomoshani. Magic cannot track this place down. I want you to go there and I'll meet you in 2 days. There food in there that can last you for over three years." He took Jacob from Maria and told her that Charles will not be here anymore. She giggled with excitement and went downstairs to talk to her husband Tony. He handed over Jacob to Katie giving them both a kissed on the forehead and wished them luck then the disappeared. He ran down stairs to tell his mother what had happened. She too was excited but gave a long story about what Lucius would do if he found out of this. It was the first time in the past 4 days he has felt he had done something right.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Shaina had gone out with Orlando on there Business slash date dinner.  
  
"Orlando, I have something to tell you," He looked up at her a bit curious but excited, "well you know that I'm with Ron and thing's aren't going well with him, and I think I'm going to break up with him tonight after dinner." He looked so happier he knew that she was going to break up with him but he didn't know when.  
  
"Shaina, I have something to ask you." Orlando said smiling and getting out of his chair. He kneeled down near her chair took her hand kissed it and looked up at her and said, " we've been together not that long and we've had only dated for what 3 months or more like to me it seems like 6 years. Well any way it seems like I've known you all my life even in past lives, so here I ask you in this nice fancy expensive restaurant, will you marry me?" Everybody around them just stared and waited for her answer.  
  
Her heart beating extremely fast and the question repeating itself over again in her head. She looked down at him filled with excitement, opened her mouth, her looked really anxious, and she shouted, "Yes!" the room filled with applauses as he got up and kissed her taking out the ring and placing it on her finger. They spent the rest of that night they had left before she was going to break up with Ron, dancing. There was a little talk of the Ministry of Magic.  
  
They walked outside of the restaurant giving her a kiss good night and a hug whispering, "I love you," in her ear and her in his. She got in the car so full of excitement and knowing what she was going to do was right. She left the parking lot happier for the first time in her life, even happier than on Ron's first date.  
  
"Ugh! I can't believe she kissed him, Hey but his kind of hot." Hermonie thought to herself sitting near the dumpster. "But hey isn't that Ron's girlfriend? . Yes, yes it is, this is going to be so great!" she squeaked with excitement and called Ron.  
  
At home watching The Simpsons, her heard the phone rang and he rushed over to pick it up.  
  
"Hello?" he said  
  
"Hey Ron, it me Hermonie.  
  
'Oh God' he thought, "What do you want?" he asked shocked of her call.  
  
"Oh nothing it's just about your girlfriend, Hyena or Jo Ann or something, well whatever, you won't believe what I saw her doing" she said squeaking still.  
  
"Oh shut up Hermonie, you have nothing on my girlfriend, you old hag. Just leave me alone and never call me again." With that he hung up the phone and saw Shaina pull in.  
  
He rushed back to his chair pretending nothing had happened. The door opened and there Shaina stood.  
  
"Hello Ron, we have to talk," she said coming over and sitting next to him on the other chair.  
  
"What do you want to talk about?" he said anxiously.  
  
"Well, um. I think that we should break up." She said closing her eye tightly and opening them to see Ron's mouth dropped down wide open.  
  
"W.w. what?" he managed to get out  
  
"Well its not you its me, It just that I've been thinking about us and its just that if you think about it you never knew I existed with all those Greeting and stuff when you were with Hermonie. Like you only noticed me when I guess dropped some document on your desk and when I got contact lenses. Ron knowing me by now you'd should already now that I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't think it was right." She said she tried not to stare at him he looked like a child who had lost his pet dog. She got up walked into the hall and said, "I hope that we can be friends, but I'm sorry Ron." She went into the room to get her stuff. She came back out wither suitcase.  
  
"Where are you going to stay?" he said standing in front of the door.  
  
"I don't know, I guess at Cho's," she said looking down at her feet.  
  
"Well consider staying here, I have an extra room in this apartment, and I rather a Friend have then to leave it there use less." He said grinning and lifting up her head.  
  
She looked up at him with so much joy on her face knowing at least they were going to be friends, but how to tell him about Orlando?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The next morning Cho got up all cheer fully until she realized she had to go to meeting's with Antoinette. She thought about that and collapsed on the couch and stared at the ceiling. Harry came out of the room scratching his head with his hair all up and untidy.  
  
"Morning Cho." He said kissing her on the forehead.  
  
"Morning," she said stretching on the couch. " I have to go back to work to day, so we can't have our alone time."  
  
"Oh yeah, so who's your partner this time?" He said pouring milk into his bowl of cereal.  
  
"Um. Antoinette" she said closing her eye tightly.  
  
"What!" he yelled dropping the jug of milk into his bowl.  
  
She got up to help him clean and said, "Don't worry she won't becoming here." Kissed him on the cheek and giggled. He looked up at her and started kissing her soon enough he was on top of her. "Again?" she asked smiling at him, He kissed her on the neck and she started giggling he nodded. A couple minutes later the phone rang. He was still kissing her. She pulled a way and said, " I got to get that."  
  
He got off of her and said, "I'll be waiting"  
  
"Oh go get changed," she said getting up and going towards the phone, "I got to change and go to work afterwards," He got up and smiled, "Then can we finish off where we started when you get back?" he asked  
  
She giggled and said, " Maybe depends how late the meetings are"  
  
"Ugh! That might be all night what am I going to do till then?"  
  
"Talk to Oliver he's in town now. At the Hyatt." She said before picking up the phone.  
  
"Hello" she said.  
  
"Hey Cho, it's me Shaina," She said cheerfully, "Guess what"  
  
"What?" she said pretty anxiously.  
  
"I set him free and he has excepted my offer of friendship." She said  
  
"Wow that's great I'm really happy for you" she said feeling as though Shaina's life has got right as she always planned it to be and her with her promises and now vows.  
  
"And that's not all. Orlando asked me to marry him!" she sad screeching over the phone.  
  
"That's great but where are you staying?" she asked since she was living with Ron when they were together.  
  
"Well you know how I told you that he excepted my offer of friendship he wanted me to stay in the extra room he had so we can be roommates. I guess he too knew we weren't going to work out anyway. Oh well. So are you still going through with it marrying Harry?" she asked.  
  
Cho turned over at Harry smiling at him brushing his Harry and trying to make it tidy. He grinned back at her and started brushing his teeth.  
  
"Yeah I'm going through with it." She sighed  
  
"Are you sure? I mean I know you made a promise and you say you love him but I can't help but feel your hiding something, Like Draco. Draco was someone I think youv'e missed for the longest time. I mean like ever since you were with him at Hogwarts he was all you'd ever talk to him that's why at Qudditch I hit the buldger and you." She giggled, " I feel like you still want him. Like Harry's a great guy and all but I know you. Did you like vow like right after Hogwarts to keep your promises even when it involves love?" they both giggled. " It's just that yes we were little trouble makers and yes we loved the bad boy type it's just that it's hard to see you marry someone I know you don't want."  
  
"Who ever told you I didn't want Harry?" Cho asked  
  
"What do you mean? I know you don't, besides I know you still love Draco with all your crying and other shit and you told me you still are in love with him. But you know that it would just break Harry's heart if you left him, but have you ever thought about your happiness or how many times you broke Draco's heart? I mean Look at it this why all you worry about every since you got with Harry was that if his happy your happy, or what should I do if I like this and Harry doesn't. That's all you worry about never about anything else except for him. Like I was shocked when you had that breakdown but I knew it was going to happen sometime."  
  
Harry kissed Cho on the cheek and left for work, "So what do expect me to do? I can't just pick up and leave like you. Shaina, there is no doubt in my mind that I want to get married."she paused.  
  
"It just that you don't think it should be Harry, right? God Cho let yourself be happy think of you for once. Let Harry go. he doesn't deserve to marry someone who can't give him the same love he gives you."  
  
"Hold on, I got someone on the other line." She said and with a press of a button, "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Cho it's me Katie" the girl said.  
  
"Hey Katie, what's up?" she asked.  
  
"I did it," she said cheerfully.  
  
"How great, its nice to see to of my friends starting theirs lives over with new things, so are you and Colin Creevey going to get back together and lead your life in love with each other?" She asked sarcastically.  
  
"Well actually when Charlie found out about Colin he killed him" She started to cry.  
  
"Oh my gosh Katie, I'm so sorry I didn't mean anything of It." She said she meant it she had known Idea that he was killed. But that would explain why the Harry Potter Muggles not allowed website hasn't been updated.  
  
"It's okay Cho, His in a better place now." She sniffed, "Well I just thank Draco for helping me out. And it so sweet since he has his own problems to deal with he helps me with mine. And the funny thing about that his problem is you. He misses you and it sounds like you miss him so just talk to him and just talk. I got it go Jacobs smelly, Talk to you later. Bye."  
  
"Bye", she said and clicked over to Shaina.  
  
"Hey Shaina That was just Draco's sister, you remember Katie?" she said, "Well she thinks I need to talk to Draco. Should I?"  
  
  
  
"Hell yeah, give you to a chance to really think about what your doing. Man you still love him and he loves you, but you marrying Harry. Like I told you before your strange, Bye I go to go bye" she said  
  
"Bye" Cho laughed and hung up.  
  
She put the phone down looked at the Clock and rushed to change and get to work. She aparated to work, and found herself on top of the table during her meeting. She went extremely red and sat down next to Antoinette. She stared down at he r paper and looked up, she found everyone's eyes were still on her. That's when she realized that her shirt was on backwards, she excused herself from the meeting and rushed to her office. She told her secretary to hold all her owls for her and changed in her office. She opened the blinds and stared out the window. Going from red to a light pink. She gave a big sigh and thought about Draco. 'Maybe I should call him' she went over to the phone picked it up and dialed his number. She heard it ring and hung up. She dialed gain it rang twice and she hung up, she dialed again and she let it ring until someone picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" answered Maria  
  
"Hi can I talk to Draco?" Cho said.  
  
"Yes Hold on" she said then called Draco. 


	12. The Locket

"Hello?" said a voice not extremely happy at all.  
  
"Hey Draco, it's me Cho," she said hoping to cheer him up.  
  
"Oh. what do you want?" he retorted  
  
"Well I just didn't want us to part cause of our situation." She said hesitating a little.  
  
"Well you know what? Our situation is the reason why we can't be together; our situation is why we can't have what we had, our situation is the reason why I can't talk to you!" he shouted and hung up the phone.  
  
She hung up and began to cry. She knew today would be a bad day. She sat in her office hopeless and depressed. She felt she had no one to talk to, Shaina with Orlando, Tracy at work, and Draco mad at her. All she had that day was Antoinette.  
  
She couldn't bear to get up from her chair. Her secretary brought in some coffee then went back to work. She sat there in her office staring at paper work and drawing little sad faces on them.  
  
"Knock, knock. Cho are you there? You just skipped 5 meeting today and it's putting your job at risk." Said Mr. Fudge.  
  
"I don't care anymore. You can take your promotion and shove it!" she yelled back at him.  
  
"Oh Cho I know you don't mean It." He said coming in.  
  
"How do you know I don't mean it?" She asked giving him a face of great depression.  
  
"Because your getting married and your having doubts about things such as your promotion. Besides you already have it. Did you really think I'd give it to Antoinette did you? She can't even keep the orders straight when she used to work at the parlor in the leaky cauldron." He giggled and kissed her on the cheek. "And don't you think just because you're my grandchild I gave you the promotion for nothing." He gave her a hug.  
  
She smiled and said, "Thanks grandpa."  
  
"Your welcome sweetie, wow you got your grandmothers eyes, and you look so beautiful. I remember when you were 2 or 3, your mom and dad came over for winter vacation and you walked up to grandma. And write when she was going to pick her up you poked her on the nose and said look mommy I got grandma eyes. That was so cute." He said and began to chuckle.  
  
She gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek. He excused her from all her meetings so she could sort out a couple of things on her own.  
  
************************************************************************  
"Draco who was that?" said his mother as he passed by the door.  
  
He walked back a couple of steps and entered the room, "It was no one mother."  
  
"Don't lie to me Draco I've already had enough of that from you father now who was it?" she said giving him a grin.  
  
"It was Miss Chang." She said shuttering saying her name or her surname.  
  
His mother chuckled, "Oh Draco you just crack me up. I can see right through you. Yes you maybe feeling anger towards her, but I can see you still have feelings for her."  
  
"Well she broke her promise." He said feeling a bit like his mother was winning in this debate.  
  
"You know I'm right. Besides you broke the promise first with what was her name again. I remember it was after your graduation.. I got the post and you were with you new girlfriend. Pansy I think. well anyway you to were just out there kissing or what ever you young people do" she said in a chuckle. " And I remember calling you and telling you that you got a letter from Cho. And just as I said Cho you looked over at Pansy and she gave you this wicked stare like she was going to kill you. And then you turned back at me and said Cho who? And went back to snogging." She said giving a little giggle. "So I left you to alone and opened the letter since I was curious to what a Ravenclaw girl wanted to talk to you for. That's when I figured out about your affair with her. I didn't really care about her being what she was as long as you where happy. As I read the bottom part 'remember our promise? To stay together forever, to love each other always, and to stay in each others life always?' as I read that I grew kind of sad that my son wasn't able to keep his promise to his first love one. So it's not all her fault." She said  
  
He sat down on the rocking chair staring at the floor.  
  
"Well anyway after I read it I stared at you and figured you were just with Pansy to make up for what happened to your father. For filling his dreams for you I guess you can say. I sat there staring at the parchment and then your sister came in with her friend Alex. And they said ' you know why my brother is with that strange anorexic girl out there?' her friend shook her head and Katie said it was because you felt bad for her and it was cause you were only doing what your father had wished. So I wrote a letter to Cho explaining what was going on. And I got a letter from her a couple weeks later and." she paused and saw Draco staring up at her. "It had marks of tear drops all over it saying that she loved you and she thought you loved her to but I guessed in my letter she assumed you forgot about her. I felt terrible. So I wrote her another one but I don't think she read it because she sent it back to me along with a box a dressed to you. I never gave it to you though it's still in my closet. But think it's time you got it back. And Draco don't hate her for the promise get her back, because you still love her and she still lo.." She stopped there he got up from the chair and went closer to his mother.  
  
"Mother what's wrong" he said looking at her. He bent down to get a pulse and nothing. His mother had died. He looked in to her life less eyes and closed them. He sat on the floor near her bed sobbing. Maria came in with a ray of tea. She looked up and found Mrs. Malfoys life less body. She screamed and dropped the tray. A few hours passed by and he sat there on the floor looking at the empty bed. They already took her body to get it cream made. He wrote a letter to Katie telling her about mother's death and sent it off with his owl. He got up and remembered about the box mother had told him about earlier. He rushed into her closet pulling out boxes and tearing open closed bags. But no luck he couldn't find the box. He walked to his room trying to get ready to go to pick up Crabbe and Goyle. He took off his shirt and opened his closet. Looking for a shirt to wear he found a package addressed to him from Cho. He hadn't seen the box before. He opened full of curiosity if it was the package from way back then or something she just sent.  
  
He opened the box and found a locket. It was in graved in the front and said:  
  
Draco M. + Cho C. = Forever. In the locket were to pictures of him and Cho, One on the left side kissing each other and on the right them looking deeply into each other eyes and telling each other 'I love you'. He closed the locket and found a letter in side of the box.  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
Hey it's me Cho. Well I just sent you the locket you gave me on my graduation. I'm assuming you're happy with your new girlfriend and I wish you well. All though it pains me so to say good-bye I know it's for the best. It took a lot out of me to give back the locket since it hold so much of the past and love we had for each other. I wish you well and to let you know I'll be fine and move on. Although you broke our promise, I was heart broken you promised me marriage. You were my soul mate and I was yours that's what you told me, whatever, I'll forgive but I don't think I'll ever forget. Love always, Cho Chang  
  
He stared at the locket and looked at the picture on the right side. Every time he heard her say the words I love you in it he would close it. He opened it again and heard the whole thing.  
  
They were out in the park of Magic Nation Festival staring up at the stars. He turned over and looked at her beautiful face. And said, "I love you" she turned over and gave him the biggest smile she could offer and kissed him.  
  
"I love you too." She said looking deeply into his eyes.  
  
He grabbed her hand and kissed it and said, "Cho. promise me this no matter what we'll stay together. You are my soul mate and I can't imagine life with out you."  
  
"I'll promise if you promise me too, and I too can't imagine life with out you. I mean ever since I met you, you seem to be my other half and i just thank god for letting me find you," she said smiling. He looked at her completely astonished and kissed her. 


	13. Gone to Hell

Then all of a sudden an owl flew in, and dropped a letter on the bed. He went over and read the letter.  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
We have Cho best come now to get her before she dies. She's unconscious right now but I don't know how much longer I can wait until I hack off her head! Don't bring the Ministry or else. We got something's to sort out! Meet me be the abandoned Factory near Lemon Street.  
  
The letter ended like that he thought it was a joke until he received another letter.  
  
Dear Draco  
  
This is not a joke!  
  
In the envelope had a little bag. He opened the bag and found a hologram of Cho being hit with a golf club on the back of the head.  
  
"Cho" he whispered to himself he rushed in the car and drove to Lemon street.  
  
************************************************************************  
"Ahhhh!" Cho screamed as she was whipped on the back.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" She shouted  
  
"Because you were fooling with me Cho, toying with my head." Said that man dressed in black.  
  
"What are you talking about?" she said  
  
He went up to her a slapped her across the face, "What do you mean what am I talking about? You know exactly what I'm talking about!" He shouted at her.  
  
He whipped her again and kicked her in the stomach. She screamed she screamed as loud as she could but no one could her.  
  
"Oh shut up! Don't you realize no one can hear you" said Hermonie appearing from the side of her.  
  
"Hermonie! Why are you doing this to me?" Cho asked.  
  
The man kicked her in the stomach again; she spat out blood, and pulled her by the hair to the corner of the room where he tied her to the chair.  
  
"Cho, don't you realize we're doing this to stop you from hurting anyone else." Hermonie said walking over to her.  
  
She grabbed her chin piercing her sharp nails into her cheek.  
  
"From hurting whom?" she asked.  
  
"Me" said the man unveiling his mask.  
  
"Harry! But why I haven't hurt you!" she said.  
  
Hermonie slapped her, "Don't lie he knows all about you and Draco"  
  
"What?" Cho asked coughing up the blood coming out of her mouth.  
  
"Don't lie to me Cho I know you know!" He hissed back at her.  
  
"Harry, I-I-I-I didn't mean to hurt you." Cho hesitated.  
  
"Liar I know you and him planned it out Hermonie filled me in on everything." He said  
  
"Don't listen to her Harry!" shouted Cho  
  
"And why not I can't believe you know can I you're a liar and a whore." He said slapping her again.  
  
"Harry you got to believe me, I never meant to hurt you." She started to cry.  
  
"Oh god, don't cry, my mascara is going to come off if you do and I don't want to fix it again." She said.  
  
"Let the filthy bitch cry!" Harry said.  
  
"Harry! You got to believe me!" Cho screamed at him.  
  
Paranoid with her shouting he took the golf club and began hitting her.  
  
"Why the hell should I believe you? You lied to me! You told me you loved me and I hear you're with that Malfoy. I mean I thought you'd have the decency to at least break up with me before anything. I mean c'mon were getting married tomorrow." He shouted.  
  
Every swung of the club was harder, Hermonie seemed amused with these and watched with great pleasure.  
  
*~*SMACK*~*  
  
The doors swung open and in came Draco He spotted Harry Swinging at Cho.  
  
"Harry Stop!" He shouted  
  
Harry stopped swinging and looked at him.  
  
Hermonie turned over and looked at him, "This is going to be interesting."  
  
Draco ran over to Cho her body all bruised blood coming out of her mouth. She looked up at Draco, " I'm so sorry Draco I should have left sooner," she coughed up more blood, "I'm so sorry Draco. I love you," she said and her voice faded away.  
  
He kissed her on the head, "Cho you can't go." He whispered in her ear. 


	14. Love at Last

As angered as he was he knew he had to get her out of there. Thank God she was still breathing though.  
  
Draco rushed out of there as quickly as he could carrying Cho. the laughter that carried on from the high pitched voice of Hermonie had filled his head, and the evil glares from Harry that he used to give to him at Hogwarts.  
  
He had only thought to himself what on earth was going on? He couldn't believe it just only a few years later and harry was already the bad guy.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by the coughs of blood Cho gave. He put her into the car and drove off to the Magical Mending Station. 'There just has to be something to help her' he thought to himself again. Blood now ever so slowly dripping out of her mouth he new he was running out of time.  
  
He pulled in the driveway and got out of the car carrying Cho and running inside.  
  
"Help! Help! Somebody please Help!" he screamed.  
  
The nurses came rushing to him.  
  
"Sir what's wrong?" asked the nurse, she took on look and screamed, "Oh My God! Get her inside now!" she ordered the paramedics.  
  
They took her from his arms and laid her on a cot and rushed her to the emergency room.  
He sat in the waiting room for what seemed like to be hours. He waited and waited in worry and in fear she'll never make it.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy?" asked the Doctor coming from the door.  
  
He hopped on to his feet and walked over to her, "Yes?"  
  
"Well mister Malfoy. your wife seems to be fine. she was brutally injured but surprisingly whoever attacked her missed her heart and lungs. we're doing everything we can to mend her broken bones and restoring her other organism back to health" she said waving her hands around.  
  
It brought a little more hope to him to her she'll be just fine and that the doctor called her his wife. He would have to wait about a week till they were finished.  
  
He went to go visit Cho. her broken body laid there peaceful and bloodless. A tear dropped from his eyes. Then in a sudden movement he was gone.  
  
"Hahaha! Did you see his face?" squealed Hermonie, "What a dork she's dead she won't comeback to life unless she's resurrected but I doubt he'd want to marry someone already dead" she said towards Harry.  
  
Harry said nothing. he seemed to not care anymore. he just sat there on the ground. Blood stains from previous murders before. Before he beat Cho. when he killed Shaina. Ron. and Orlando. He had nothing to say. There was no expression on his face he just sat there and thought.  
  
Then *~*BOOM*~* a whole in the wall was made.  
  
Dust covered the man in the middle of it. seconds after the dust had fallen they saw an angry Draco.  
  
"Oh isn't the hero of the hour. how is your first victim?" She asked giving him a she smile.  
  
"Shut up Hermonie! For once in your pathetic little life shut up and realize no one gives a shit on what you have to say!" He shouted at her.  
  
Harry stood up and turned sharply around to face Draco. Hermonie said nothing it seemed Draco had finally struck a nerve in her.  
  
"Don't tell her to shut up you son of a bitch." Harry said.  
  
"You know what? You're a dumb shit! You hit the only person who loved you just because she wasn't happy with you and wanted to be with me.maybe your parents died because they didn't want to be with a conceded child like yourself." Draco said walking up to him and shoving him towards the ground.  
  
Harry had landed on the floor with no expression. he just fell and that was it. Draco still angered went one step further. he spit in Harry's face.  
  
Harry rose up wiping of the spit, "My parent's were killed you know that and I know that. and Cho never loved me if she did why would she want you? She is the self centered one!" He shouted back waving his arms with some sort of magic being able to Fling Draco to the sides of the factory.  
  
"She was a whore! She played me. she must be stopped before she hurts you too." He said still flinging him around.  
  
Draco screamed in pain, "Potter your insane! Other people deserve to be happy too!" he said and broke free of Harry's grip.  
  
He swung himself around the pole side kicking Harry in the stomach.  
  
Hermonie said nothing she didn't even want to watch. she was scarred and ran off somewhere.  
  
Harry lay knocked out after Draco had punched him a few times. Harry was still the scrawny skinny guy with no muscles what so ever. Draco was about ready to do it. he was about ready to kill Harry like he said he would.  
  
With the flick of a wand he called out "Luciomos vena geva!" a flash of green light had filled the room. As it passed there now lay the ashes of the boy who lived no as the boy who died.  
  
*~*THE NEXT DAY*~*  
Daily Prophet: Potter Boy Missing?  
  
It's been reported last night that mister Potter (the boy who lived) has gone missing. We were also told that potter boy could have been killed by his former best friend Hermonie. After she told us days before that Harry's other best friend Ron Weasley and His ex-girl friend and her fiancée were killed. She has also stated that Harry's fiancée had been cheating on him and wanted to leave. she say that she could be the one who could lead us to the absence of Harry Potter. But recently we found out that on that very same day Harry's fiancée Cho (grand daughter of Cornelius Fudge) was attacked that's day, brutally beaten and is not recovering at the Magical Mending Station. She has reportedly told us that where ever Harry is there will always be a place in her heart for him. and that she is sorry for everything and hopes he can forgive her. She has also reported that Hermonie was the last one to see Harry.  
Read aloud by Draco. He was in the visiting room with Cho. Cho had awoken finally after three day there. Her beautiful smile brought warmth to his heart.  
  
"Hey there" he whispered to her and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Hey" she whispered back, "We're free now." she said and trailed off.  
  
"Yes we are. were free." He said as he helped her sit up right on her bed.  
  
He knelt down near her bed holding her hand. He looked up at her and smiled. She smiled back.  
  
"Cho I know this isn't anything fancy but. I just can't wait. Cho Chang will you marry me?" Draco asked. He shut his eyes in fear of rejection.  
  
He bent down and kissed him on the cheek. He opened his eyes to find her nodding and smiling.  
  
Things were finally right once again. Two days later Cho was out of the station and moved in with Draco.  
  
Five months later they were married. They had kids David Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy named after Draco's mother, Narcissa in Ravenclaw and David in Slytherin. They were happy, happier then they had ever been, because they were together.  
  
"I'm amazed with you, you do something new everyday and it's wonderful it's like falling in love all over again." He whispered in her ear sitting on the porch with his arms wrapped around her.  
  
"Because Draco, true loves suppose to last forever." She whispered in his ear. He looked deep into her eyes and kissed her the same way they kissed every time. but it felt more pure. It was Love at first sight and a blossomed love now going on forever.  
The End 


End file.
